1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light weapon, such as a revolver, with a two chambers cylinder, i.e., a revolver whose cylinder has two ammunition housings opposed one another in 180 degrees and with elongated profile, as well as to the corresponding rotation mechanism of the cylinder.
2. State of the Art
It has been well-known in the art some light weapons, historically called “Deringer”, which are defined as very small size revolvers usually of low caliber. The main purpose of this kind of weapon was enabling it to be carried without annoying the users and especially not to allow its detection by others. Usually, these weapons were designed to operate in short range, for both salons poker players and women.
Among these weapons, one particular configuration can be notice in the revolver produced by Frank Wesson in the year of 1868 and the next ones. Such a revolver had a cylinder with only two chambers or housings, being the rotation thereof made in a manual way by the user. The advantage of this revolver was its reduced width, since the cylinder width was similar to the width of the gun body.
The Norwegian patent number NO 8564 of Apr. 11, 1899 discloses a gun with cylinder having two chambers and the ammunition storage located at the gun grip. The loading of the gun occurs from the cartridges previously arranged in a magazine attached inside the grip/gunstock, and these cartridges advance by the action of a spring. Each cartridge is fed within the lower chamber and rises to the firing position due to a 180-degree rotation of said cylinder. After firing the weapon, the fired capsule is ejected from the mobile bolt recoil, similar to that seen in modern guns. When the upper chamber of the cylinder is released, then a new 180-degree rotation thereof occurs, whereby a new cartridge is positioned for firing position. Due to its functional characteristics, such automatic revolver, as indicated by its inventor, could be classified as a single action pistol provided with a rotating cylinder. Furthermore, the firing and loading mechanism is quite complex and is based on a pair of springs, one of them arranged in the gun bolt and another, lower, in the body of the gun.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention a revolver of the type light weapon, comprising a cylinder provided with two radially opposite chambers, with a reduced size, and especially providing a cylinder rotating mechanism more efficient and reliable.